Sorceress Zera
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: She was different but like her brother she was loyal, brave to the point of stupidity and fiercely protective of those she called friend.
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, ladies and gents. I've been fighting this for gods only know how long because I've already got WAY too much on my plate. *sighs* But one cannot fight story ideas forever. So, the main point to this is Aragorn's got a sister who's a sorceress. She travels with her brother, learning more in her craft as they go. She, like Aragorn, gets pulled into the battle with the ring. Her name is Zera and we'll learn more about her as we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Her black cloak drawn tightly around her, she watched for signs of her brother. He was late, something that wasn't like him.

"Zera,"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw her brother, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, making his way over to her. They were looking for shelter for the night while they tried to figure out what was shifting in the winds.

"Did you find some place?" Zera asked.

Aragorn nodded, his blue eyes flashing as he kept watch around them. The wind blew his dark hair back from his face. "I did. The Prancing Pony, just inside the gate."

Zera lowered her hood, her black hair spilling down her back. "Alright, let's go. A storm's coming."

Aragorn held an arm out in front of his sister. "Stay behind me."

Zera just about rolled her lavender eyes. "I can walk across the road just fine, Aragorn."

Aragorn gave her a look. "Listen for once."

Zera gave in. "Just once. Do not get used to it."

The two quickly crossed the road and made it to their destination. Deciding to eat before retiring for the night, they moved to sit at a back table, hidden in the shadows. Just before Zera moved into a corner, Aragorn caught sight of a scratch on her other wise flawless face.

"What happened?" he motioned to the scratch.

Zera touched it. "Lost a fight with a tree."

Aragorn laughed. "Since you control the Earth, that concerns me, Zera."

This time, Zera did roll her eyes. "I'm still learning, Aragorn. It takes years to get complete control."

"You have been learning since you were four," Aragorn pointed out. "you're twenty five now."

Zera felt her brow raise. "Your point?"

The barman put two drinks down for them before Aragorn could answer.

"My point is," Aragorn took a drink. "you're a little slow."

Zera huffed and took a drink of her own. "Jerk."

Aragorn shook his head with a smirk as he settled back into his seat. They sat in a comfortable silence, only the noise of the bar being heard, as they sipped their drinks. Zera was keeping a watch out for anything that might try to harm them and Aragorn was just watching. They caught sight of four rather small men coming into the inn.

"Hobbits." Zera said so only Aragorn could hear her.

He nodded, barely. "They're a long way from home." he noticed Zera stiffen. "What is it? Zera?"

"The shy looking one carries something very powerful." Zera said, her voice sounding distant. "But I cannot tell what."

Aragorn reached forward and placed a hand on his sister's arm. "Relax your mind, Zera. You're trying too hard." he knew the signs from when they were younger. Her pinched brow, stiff back and curled fist. She was pushing too hard for the answer.

Zera shut her eyes and let out a slow, even breath. She knew Aragorn was right but the power from whatever that hobbit carried had surprised her and she couldn't help but push.

She focused on the power she felt but couldn't place it. She shook her head. "I still cannot place it but," she looked at Aragorn. "it is more powerful then a hobbit should have. We must talk with him."

Aragorn saw the one Zera talk about point to them while talking to the barman. "It seems that may happen no matter what. We appear to have caught his eye."

Zera downed the rest of her drink. "Staring will do that."

They watched as the halfling moved to talk to one of his friends and was knocked down. To their disbelief, a ring slid onto his finger and he vanished. Zera went stiff again.

"It cannot be." she said, her voice just barely a whisper.

"And yet the evidence is right before our eyes." Aragorn said.

Zera's head turned sharply towards the window. "Something is coming after that ring."

"We must get him out of sight." Aragorn said. "Go up to the room. I will bring him there."

Zera stood and made her way unnoticed through the crowd. An advantage to having a ranger for a brother. She could get through anything without being seen. Her own sorcery abilities helped as well. Her deep purple staff held at an angle so it wasn't sticking out, she moved swiftly up the stairs and into the room she and Aragorn had rented for the night. Now she just had to wait and see how that hobbit had gotten the ring of power. The very ring her ancestor had failed to destroy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, there's the start. I don't know how fast I'm gonna be able to update but I'll do my best, I promise. Let me know what you think, my flame policy, which is located at the bottom of my profile, will always stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So, when we left Zera, she was waiting for Aragorn to bring the small, shy hobbit upstairs so they could learn how he got the ring of power. Or at least, Zera will learn. Her brother knows more then she does. This chapter will take us up until the small party arrives at Rivendell. I will let everyone know, things will unfold just as they did in the movie. Zera's being there won't change much, if make Aragorn a little grouchier because he doesn't want his sister in danger. Not that she'll listen to him. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera looked away from the window as Aragorn entered, shoving the young hobbit in before him. She shook her head. He was too rough with people when annoyed.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asked. He took sight of Zera and backed away further.

"A little more caution from you," Aragorn said. "that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing." the hobbit said.

Zera smirked. "Indeed." she wrinkled her nose as Aragorn put the candles out with his fingers. She hated when did that. "My brother can avoid being seen if he wishes but to disappear entirely," she cocked her head, causing her hood to fall. "that is a rare gift."

The hobbit looked between the two of them. "Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." the hobbit said.

"Not nearly frightened enough." Aragorn said. Zera frowned. She was getting the feeling her brother knew more then she did. "I know what haunts you."

A loud thump in the hall had both Aragorn and Zera drawing their swords. To their surprise, the remaining hobbits came bursting into the room, the larger one first.

"Let him go," he said. "or I'll have you!"

Sheathing their swords, the two exchanged small smiles.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit." Zera said before returning to the window. "But that alone won't save you."

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo," Aragorn said. "They're coming."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aragorn felt his sister's gaze on him as he watched out the window with her.

"That's why you were late." Zera said. "You were meeting with Gandalf."

Aragorn nodded. "He has asked that we get the hobbits to Rivendell."

Zera crossed her arms. "He feels the ring will be safe there."

"As safe as it can be." Aragorn said.

Zera looked out the window. "It won't be safe for long. We'll be leading the Ringwraiths right to them."

"The elves can handle themselves." Aragorn assured Zera. "But if it concerns you that much, we can always stay to make sure."

Zera felt a shudder run through her. "No thank you, brother. Rivendell is a little too,"

Aragorn smirked. "Bright?" he knew his sister favored the dark, if only because people were scared of her sorcery. The darkness allowed her to practice without being seen.

Zera rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, bright. Even the elves, holding magic of their own, look down on me for my sorcery. So I do not wish to stay there any longer then needed." she met her brother's eyes. "However, you may stay as long as you wish."

Aragorn's smirk melted into an understanding smile. "Arwen doesn't look down on you, Zera. She understands."

Before Zera could say any more, sound from across the courtyard distracted the two. The ringwraiths had arrived. Zera noticed Frodo wake and motioned for him to stay silent as he joined them at the window. The rest wake with a start as a wraith scream sounded. Zera also motioned for them to stay silent.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

Zera swallowed. "They were once men." she looked away from the others.

Aragorn patted her arm before continuing. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

Zera watched out the window as the wraiths galloped away, their pace clearly saying they were unhappy to not have what they came for.

"They are the Nazgul," she took over. "Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera knelt to the ground, her hand flat against the soil, her eyes shut, her face focused.

"What is she doing?" one of the hobbits, Pippin, asked.

"Making sure we have clear passage." Aragorn said.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

Aragorn knelt at Zera's side. "Into the wild." he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Anything?"

Zera shook her head. "They're close but we are good for now." she stood and grabbed the reins of her black stallion. "We must move quickly though, if we wish to stay ahead of them."

They began moving again.

"How do we know this Strider and Zera are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asked softly, trying not to be over heard.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Frodo said.

Zera and Aragorn exchanged a look. Good, their trust would cause less problems.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked.

Aragorn stopped and looked at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond."

Zera noticed Sam's excited face.

"You hear that Bill?" he spoke to the small brown horse that carried their supplies. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

Zera smirked at her brother. "I remember being that excited."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aragorn kept watch of his sister as they walked through the snow covered land. Cold, snow covered areas were hardest for her to travel in as she drew her strength and power from the living plants and there were few to be found in places so cold.

He turned and saw the hobbits had stopped. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You're already had it." Aragorn pointed out.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin said. "but what about second breakfast?"

Aragorn shook his head at Pippin before leading Zera down the small hill. Zera held out her hands and two apples fell into them.

"Toss him these." she said.

Aragorn smiled and chucked the apples back at the hobbits. Hearing them begin to follow, he turned back to Zera and noticed she was pale.

"We need to get you out of here." he said, concern clear on his face and in his voice.

Zera shook her head. "I am fine, brother. We cannot push the hobbits or we'll never make it."

Aragorn nodded. "Alright but let me know if you get too weak."

Zera nodded as well. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera's gaze fell around the grounds of the Watchtower of Amon Sul. The hobbits were sleeping while Aragorn scouted the area. He'd insisted she rest as well, as her strength hadn't fully returned. She tried to keep a feel out for her brother or anything else but as they were resting in the tower ruins, she could get nothing from the rock around them.

Standing and stretching, she looked at the hobbits, made sure they had their swords close and decided to walk around the ruins a bit. She and Aragorn used to wander to this place all the time when they were younger.

She sat down against one of the lowers walls, near some grass and laid her hand on it. Now, even if she fell asleep, she'd know the moment someone was near.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The scream on the wraiths violently dragged Zera from her sleep. Sitting up fast, she heard the hobbits talking and moving fast to the top of the ruins. Climbing to her feet, she grabbed her staff and pulled her sword.

"Back you devils!" Zera heard Sam cry out as she made her way to the top.

She would give the hobbit points for bravery but that really wouldn't help against the wraiths. She could feel their evil the closer she got and the purple crystal atop of her staff began to glow. The power of the crystal shielded her from the evil that lived in the dark. It had been a gift from Gandalf when he realized Zera wouldn't practice her sorcery anywhere but the dark.

She reached the top just as Aragorn appeared out of nowhere and together they attacked the wraiths. Zera gritted her teeth each time she crossed blades with one of them. They were strong and while she was an excellent swordswoman, they were almost too much for her. Thankfully Aragorn set two on fire and they started to scatter.

Zera lowered her sword and watched her crystal's light fade, though it did not go out completely.

"Strider!" she hears Sam call for her brother by the name he'd given them. "Zera!"

The two rush over and see Frodo bleeding and crying in pain.

"Help him!" Sam said, near tears himself.

Aragorn picked up the Witch King's dagger. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

"Do something." Sam pleaded.

"This is beyond our skill to heal." Zera said. "He needs Elvish medicine."

Aragorn picked Frodo up and they all quickly fled the ruins.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera knelt at Frodo's side with Merry and Pippin around her while Aragorn and Sam had gone looking for Athelas. Kingsfoil, as it was also known. It was one of the few things that may slow the poison. Normally Zera could just grow some near them herself but that took time and time was something they didn't have.

"Is he going to make it?" Pippin asked softly.

Zera sighed. "I certainly hope so." she looked over her shoulder as Aragorn returned and he wasn't alone.

"Arwen." she said.

Arwen nodded. "Zera." she knelt at Frodo's side. "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Zera stood back while Aragorn lifted Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"There are five wraiths behind you." Arwen went on like Pippin never spoke. "Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin Berian," Aragorn spoke to Arwen in Elvish. "rych le ad tolthathon." _Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you._

"Hon mabathon." Arwen responded back in like. "Rochoh ellint im." _I'll take him. I'm the faster rider._

Only Zera understood them and she knew Aragorn hated to admit that Arwen was the faster rider. She watched Aragorn cover Arwen's hand.

"Andelu I ven." he said. _The road is too dangerous._

Zera stepped forward. "It is dangerous for all of us brother. Let her go, she can keep him safe."

"Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." Arwen said, nodding her thanks to Zera. _If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him._ She moved her hand to cover Aragorn's. "I do not fear them."

"What are they saying?" Merry asked.

Zera knew it was hard for Aragorn to let Arwen go but in the end he backed up so she could mount her horse, Asfaloth.

"Arwen," Aragorn said. "ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen looked at Aragorn before her horse. "Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!"

"What are you doing?" Sam cried out. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Zera watched Arwen vanish. "And Arwen can keep Frodo safe and get him to Rivendell faster." she looked at the hobbits. "Come, we must go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rivendell loomed over Zera as the hobbits walked ahead of her and Aragorn.

"We'll make this as short as possible." Aragorn said softly.

Zera shook her head. "I'm not leaving until Frodo is okay and the fate of the ring is decided." she looked at Aragorn. "This won't end here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, that's a long chapter. Um, alright so we know a bit more about Zera and we are seeing just how protective Aragorn is of her. Believe me, that gets worse. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Zera. You all really like this so far. I can't tell you how much that means. I'm always nervous when I start writing for something different. Alright, we're in Rivendell and Zera wants to be anywhere but. You'll see a few examples as to why and also she'll have a talk with Elrond. This chapter will take us to the point where we lost Gandalf. I'll warn ya, it'll look like a cliff hanger to those who don't know the movies. So, have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It took several days for Frodo to heal and that whole time Zera made herself as invisible as possible. She knew the elves did not want her there any more then she wanted to be there. That was clear by the looks she got every time she left the room she was given.

Sitting in the window seat of her room, Zera focused on the plant she had sitting before her, her hand touching the bottom of the plant, making the flowers bloom and close.

"You have quite a gift,"

Zera turned her head sharply and saw Elrond. She stood and bowed. "My lord."

Elrond motioned for her to sit. "Be at ease, Zera. I am not here as a Lord. Merely one magic welder talking to another."

Zera sat back down. "About what?"

Elrond sat on a chair near Zera's seat. "You have made yourself scarce since you arrived."

Zera nodded. "I am not welcome among your people. They make no secret of this."

"They fear your sorcery, Zera." Elrond said. "And because they fear, they do not trust. But as long as I welcome you, they cannot say otherwise." he stood. "There is to be a council on the fate of the ring. I want you there, along with your brother."

Zera nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Elrond removed something from his pocket and handed it to Zera. "Wear this. It will let all know you are welcome."

Zera looked at ring Elrond had given her. It was a thick silver band with blue sapphire encrusted on either side of a black diamond. She slipped the ring onto her right thumb and bowed her head to Elrond.

"Thank you, my lord." she said.

Elrond nodded. "The council shall be when Frodo awakes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood in a long black gown before the broken pieces of her heritage. Narsil, the Broken Blade of Elendil. The few wisps that fell from her long braided hair blew back from her face as she walked up to the sword.

"So much good done that day," she said softly to no one. "and yet so much evil as well." she ran her fingers gently over the pieces, careful of the still sharp edges. "Fate played a cruel trick that day."

"You and your brother are strong." Arwen said as she joined Zera. "You will not allow Fate to play the same trick."

Zera looked at the older woman, though she looked no older then Zera herself. "How do you know?"

Arwen smiled. "I have known you both for many years. I know the courage and faith your hearts hold. The ring will not darken your hearts."

Zera looked back at the sword pieces. "According to many, my heart is already dark."

Arwen turned Zera so they faced each other. "Those that matter know the truth."

Zera smiled. "Between you, your father and my brother, it's a wonder I ever doubt myself."

Arwen smiled as well. "You have a bigger part to play in this then you know, Zera. Don't let anyone stop you."

"I won't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few days later, Zera stood behind her brother's chair in the council meeting, her eyes flitting from person to person, race to race. She was disgusted to find she was the only woman there. Of course, if it wasn't for her brother and Elrond, she wouldn't be there. Sexist pigs.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond started. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Zera watched Frodo's face as Elrond spoke. She could see the hobbit was nervous, scared even of what was going to happen. Of what was going to be asked of him.

"Bring forth the ring," Elrond said. "Frodo."

Frodo stepped forward and placed the ring on a stone Plinth in the middle of the circle. He then quickly returned to his seat. Zera couldn't blame him. Everyone was watching him.

"So it is true!" the one called Boromir said in shock.

"Sauron's ring!" Legolas's disbelief was clear in his voice. "The ring of power!"

"The doom of man!" Gimli said. Zera wanted to glare at the dwarf.

"It is a gift," Boromir said softly. Zera watched him with interest. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" he stood and started moving about the group. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Zera noticed Aragorn go stiff in his chair. It was this kind of thinking that let the ring live many life times before.

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn said. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned and looked at the siblings, his eyes cold. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Zera inhaled sharply, more then ready to defend her brother. Legolas beat her to it.

"This is no mere ranger." he said standing. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked back at the two. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said.

Zera knew Legolas needed to stop. "Havo dad, Legolas." _Sit down, Legolas._

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir said as he sat down.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Elrond said. "The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli suddenly stood, his axe in hand. Zera took a step forward. Please don't let the dwarf be that foolish.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said moments before he brought his axe down on the ring.

The axe smashed and Gimli was sent flying back, to the ground, where he stared in disbelief.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looked around the group. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir piped up. Zera was tempted to muzzle that man. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." He shook his head. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas stood. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked in a superior tone. Oh yeah, this was going well.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir threw in.

Gimli jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

Zera watched as everyone started fighting. Well, this is what happens when you bring the free races of the world together with their egos that are too large for their own good. She exchanged a look with Aragorn as the others fought. They knew it was a useless fight, sparked out of fear, so they stayed silent.

"I will take it!" Frodo's strong voice broke through the fighting. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

Zera's eyes slipped shut. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Exchanging another look with Aragorn, the two siblings decided they would help Frodo for as long as he needed them.

"Though," Frodo went on. "I do not know the way."

Gandalf moved over to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood and Zera followed him to Frodo.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said. "You have my sword."

Zera nodded. "Mine as well."

Aragorn moved to Frodo's right side, Zera beside him.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, stepping forward.

"And my axe." Gimli said. Legolas looked less then happy about this.

Boromir looked at them all, then at Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." he looked at Elrond and Gandalf. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Zera, unlike the others, looked unsurprised as the rest of the hobbits popped out, unseen and demanded to join.

"Ten companions," Elrond said, almost thoughtfully. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin chimed in. "where are we going?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You should not be involved in this." Aragorn said as he and Zera got ready.

Zera clasped her cloak around her neck. "There is a lot I should have never been involved in, brother but I was and I am now. This is my fate as much as it is yours. We are both heirs to the throne, even if you are first in line."

Aragorn sighed. "We gave that up a long time ago, little sister. It is no longer our fate."

Zera smiled. "If there is one thing I've learned in my life it's that Fate never reveals its true plan until it wants us to know. We do not know for sure if the throne is lost to us." she tied her sword to her belt. "Our path will lead where it's meant to. For now, we must help Frodo. He cannot do this alone."

Aragorn kissed Zera on the forehead. "You are wise beyond your years, Zera."

Zera slid her dagger into the sheath that sat on her hip. "As are you, brother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera sat beside Aragorn as they watched Boromir give Merry and Pippin fighting lessons.

"They're quick learners." Zera said.

Aragorn nodded. "Very quick. Move your feet, Pippin!"

Zera looked over her shoulder as she heard Gimli talk about going through the mines.

"My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said.

Zera narrowed her eyes on the dwarf. "Can we hog tie him and carry him?"

Aragorn laughed. "And who would be the one carrying him?"

"Legolas," Zera said. "give the two some bonding time."

"What is that?" They heard Sam asked.

The two turned and saw Legolas staring at what appeared to be clouds.

"Nothing," Gimli said. "just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir said. "against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted urgently.

Grabbing their things, the Fellowship scattered and hid wherever they could. Zera thickened each bush the group hid behind to give them better cover. They kept watch as the crows flew over head. It was unclear if they were spotted or not but once they were clear, everyone came out.

"Spies of Sarumon." Gandalf said, worried. "The passage south is being watched."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and Zera before the others. "We must take the pass of Carahras!"

Zera exhaled as she looked up at the mountain. Snow. She hated snow.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aragorn kept Zera close as they climbed over the snow covered land. He could see her weakening the further they went.

"Zera," he said as he watched her stop for a moment.

Zera shook her head. "I am fine, Aragorn." she caught sight of Frodo falling. "Frodo!"

Aragorn caught the hobbit and helped him to his feet. Frodo brushed himself off and noticed the ring was missing. The three saw it laying in the snow just before Boromir picked it up.

"Boromir?" Aragorn called out softly.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir," Aragorn's voice carried. "give the ring to Frodo."

Zera and Aragorn's hands traveled to the hilts of their swords.

Boromir snapped out of whatever spell the ring had on him and handed it back to Frodo. "As you wish. I care not."

He smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair before continuing after the others. The siblings released their swords.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As they climbed higher on the mountain, snow began to fall and the higher they went, the harder it fell. Aragorn held Zera close to his side, helping her through the waist high snow, each of them carrying one of the hobbits while Boromir carried the other two.

"Hold on Zera," Aragorn said to his sister, seeing her pale, weak face.

Legolas walked on top of the drift, towards the edge of the cliff. "There is a fell voice in the air."

"It's Sarumon!" Gandalf said.

Thunder boomed and rock and shale fell from above.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called out, fearing for them all. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

Gandalf shook his head. "No!"

Zera held tightly to Sam and her brother as Gandalf tried to counter Saruman's magic. Lightning cracked through the air, exploding on the mountain side above their heads. They looked up in horror as an avalanche came tumbling down towards them. Aragorn pulled Zera and the hobbits back against the mountain side and covered them as best he could. Zera sealed her eyes shut as she felt the cold snow fall upon them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A life time seemed to have passed before Zera finally broke herself and Sam free of the snow. She looked around and saw the others were freeing themselves as well.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called out. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shot back.

"We cannot pass over the mountain." Gimli said. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Zera wanted to smack the dwarf. First snow and now rock. Were they trying to kill her? She watched Gandalf for his decision.

"Let the ringbearer decide." Gandalf said.

They all looked at Frodo. Frodo looked around at his friends. Then he looked back at Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Most of Zera's strength had returned by the time they reached the Walls of Moria. Looking at the stone walls, and figuring it would be a bit before Gandalf got them in, Zera sat down near a patch of soil at the base of one of the trees and land her hand on one of the roots. Exhaling, she closed her eyes and felt the strength of the Earth.

"What are you doing?"

Zera opened her eyes at the sound of Boromir's voice. She saw him standing by her side. "I'm regaining what strength I lost on the mountain."

Boromir frowned. "I do not understand."

Zera removed her hand from the tree. "I am a sorceress, Boromir. I draw my strength and power from the Earth and the living plants."

Boromir moved to sit beside Zera. "So being in the cold and snow,"

"Drains me." Zera nodded. "As will being in the cave. That is why I am regaining as much as possible."

Boromir nodded. "Do not let me stop you then."

Zera gave a small smile before placing her hand back on the root. Her eyes fell shut again and the strength of the Earth flowed into her.

"Do not disturb the water." Zera heard Aragorn said to one of the hobbits.

She opened her eyes as Boromir's hand fell to her shoulder. She stood and watched the water with the two.

"Speak friend and enter." Frodo repeated the words on the door. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf frowned. "Mellon."

With that one word, the doors to the mine open, revealing a black so thick, nothing could be seen. The group slowly made their way in, Zera, Aragorn and Boromir pushing the hobbits ahead of them while keeping an eye on the water.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves;" Gimli started. "roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call this a Mine."

The crystal on Zera's staff shined a bright purple light, mixing with the white coming from Gandalf's. They all stared in horror at the skeletons on the ground.

"This is no mine," Boromir said. "it's a tomb!"

Gimli looked around him horror. "Oh! No. No! NO!"

Legolas yanked an arrow from one of the skeletons. "Goblins!"

Everyone drew their swords and moved back towards the entrance of the mine.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said. "We should never have come here."

"And stating that now does nothing to help us." Zera snapped. "Focus on getting out alive."

Frodo's cry for help called everyone's attention to him. A tentacle was wrapped around his leg, yanking him backwards, towards the water. Rushing forward with Boromir and Aragorn, Zera grabbed Frodo's hand as the two men hacked at the tentacle holding the hobbit. They managed to free Frodo but the creature's full body came out of the water and knocked the three back while grabbing for Frodo again. Spurred on by anger and fear, the three charged the creature, hacking at whatever tentacle came within sword range.

Zera could hear Legolas releasing arrows at the beast as Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo. The hobbit landed in Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Zera and Aragorn echoed.

The elf shot more arrows at the beast, allowing Zera, Boromir, Frodo and Aragorn time to get out of the water and into the mine. The creature followed, using its tentacles to pull itself up on land and to the entrance. A shattering echo sounded through the mines as the entrance began collapsing on the creature, leaving the fellowship trapped in the dark mines, only Zera and Gandalf's crystals lighting their way.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera leaned against a rock as Gandalf tried to get his bearings in the maze of tunnels. She shut her eyes but felt her brother watching her.

"I am fine, Aragorn." Zera said.

"You grow more pale every minute, Zera." Aragorn said. "That is not fine."

Zera exhaled slowly. "I have plenty of strength left to get through the mines. Once on the other side, I will get it back quickly."

Boromir let out a laugh. "She is more stubborn then most men."

Zera cracked an eye open. "Thank you."

Aragorn shook his head. "Do not encourage her."

"Ah!" Gandalf said. "It's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said as everyone stood, Zera with help from Aragorn.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there." Gandalf said. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The group passed under an arch way, crossing into a black empty space. Gandalf looked at Zera.

"Let us risk a little more light." he said.

Zera nodded and the two gently banged the ends of their staffs on the ground. Their crystals glowed brighter and the room was lit for all to see.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf said.

"Well there's an eye opener." Sam said. "Make no mistake."

The group began walking, slowly, through the great hall. Pillars, taller then believable, surrounded them as they moved and the ceiling was so high, it was almost impossible to see. The black walls were polished and smooth as glass. Not too far ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed open. There were black arrows embedded in the wood. Zera's hand slid to her hilt as she took in the two goblin skeletons in the doorway.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called as the dwarf rushed ahead.

The others followed him into the room where dwarf and goblins skeletons were everywhere. A stone coffin stood in the middle of the room, the only light around shining directly on it.

Gimli fell to his knees, sobbing as Gandalf read off that it was his cousin in the coffin.

"It is as I had feared." Gandalf said. He caught sight of a book and handed his staff and hat to Pippin. Picking the book up, the pages cracked as he opened it. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming."

A loud clattering sounds, turning the whole fellowship towards Pippin, who was standing with his back to the well in the corner, his whole face wincing with each clang. Each clang echoed louder then the last.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, slamming the book shut. He dropped it and took his things. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us all of your stupidity!"

Zera moved to Pippin's side and laid a hand on his shoulder before they all froze, hearing a loud booming coming from the well. Zera and Pippin turned to look at the well, fear on their faces.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, worry coloring his tone.

They all turned and saw Frodo's sword was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried out.

Aragorn looked at the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he looked at his sister.

Zera leveled a glare at him. "Tell me to stay close to Gandalf and the orcs will be the least of your worries."

Aragorn nodded. "Be careful."

Zera pulled her sword. "You as well."

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said.

Tightening her sword grip, Zera exhaled. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Let them come!" Gimli said from on top of the tomb. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Zera eyed him. Well, at least he was using his grief for something useful. Before long the door was shattered and more orcs then Zera could count flooded the room. With a sharp eye and loud cry, she surged forward, slashing at any orc who met her blade. The cave troll swung the chain at its neck around the room and Zera had to duck more then once the avoid it.

"Aragorn!" Zera's head snapped around, hearing Frodo call her brother's name. "Aragorn!"

The hobbit was cornered by the troll, with no escape. They watched, in shock, as the troll stabbed Frodo with his spear, dropping the young hobbit to the ground.

"Frodo!" Zera and Aragorn shouted.

The other hobbits madly attacked the troll, Sam slashing at its knees while Merry and Pippin jumped on its back. Zera jumped at the troll, running her blade down its back, causing it to throw its head back. That gave Legolas the chance to shoot the beast in the mouth with an arrow, piercing right up into its brain. The troll swayed, Pippin still on its shoulders and fell to the ground, dead.

Zera and Aragorn ran over to Frodo, kneeling at the hobbit's side.

"No," Zera said softly.

Aragorn rolled Frodo over and to their surprise, he started coughing.

"He's alive!" Sam said in joy.

Frodo leaned against Aragorn. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead." Aragorn said in disbelief. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf leaned on his staff. "I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye."

Frodo looked at the wizard before unbuttoning his shirt slightly. A beautiful white shiny shirt lay under his top one.

"Mithril!" Gimli said in shocked awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Zera stood to pick up her staff and felt her shoulders slump as she saw it in pieces, the crystal smashed.

"Damnit," she said.

Boromir stood beside her. "Be thankful it was the staff and not you."

Zera looked at him. "You're right."

The sound of drums rang out again and everyone stiffened.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said with urgency clear in his tone.

As the fellowship rushed down the hall, towards the door at the end, they could hear and see goblins coming out of every crack in the place. There were thousands of them. They were completely surrounded in seconds, no way of getting out. Just as the goblins were about to attack, a deafening roar filled the air. A fiery light started down the hall, from the way they had come and the goblins scattered, as if terrified.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked softly.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame fell across the hall. The ground started shaking and Zera grabbed Aragorn's arm to keep her balance.

"A Balrog." Gandalf answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." his face grew dire. "Run! Quickly!"

The group took off, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Zera's steps faltered, her strength draining faster then she'd hoped. Boromir caught sight of this and threw an arm around her waist, keeping her up and close as he helped her run.

They reached the top of a stair case that was so high, it made Zera's knees weaker. She turned her head and saw Gandalf leaning heavily on his staff.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," he said. "the bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated and this seemed to spur Gandalf on. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Heading down the stairs as fast as possible, they reached a section that was missing. Legolas jumped over first, followed by Gandalf. Boromir took Merry and Pippin, jumping with them. Aragorn tossed Sam across and turned to Zera.

"This is no time to argue," Aragorn said. "you cannot make that jump alone."

Zera nodded and Aragorn used as much strength as he could to get his sister across. She landed in Boromir's arms and held onto him as Gimli foolishly jumped on his own, causing Legolas to pull him up by his beard. Before Aragorn could jump with Frodo, the Balrog reached the top of the stairs and the shaking caused the gap to break further. A boulder fell from the ceiling, smashing the way back up the stairs. The portion Aragorn and Frodo stood on started to sway. Zera watched in fear as the rock moved in all directions. Finally, Aragorn and Frodo leaned forward and jumped to the others.

They finally reached the bridge and started across. Zera held Boromir's shield from behind to keep from falling. They all made it to the other side and started up the stairs only to realize, Gandalf wasn't with them. They turned back and saw him in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balroc.

The great beast held a sword in one hand, a whip in the other as flames shot out from everywhere. It roared at Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called in fear.

Gandalf's focus didn't falter. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." the Balroc stepped a massive foot forward onto the bridge. "Go back to the shadow!"

The beast swung at Gandalf but the wizard didn't back down.

"You shall not pass!"

Slamming his staff down hard, a blinding white light spread and as the Balroc stepped forward, the bridge beneath him shattered, sending him falling into the black abyss. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief and turned to join the others. Before he could take a single step, the Balroc's whip came back and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle dragging him over the edge. He barely caught the edge and tried to pull himself up.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

The wizard looked at the others. "Fly, you fools!" The words slid from his mouth seconds before he lost his grip, sending him falling after the beast.

"NO!" Frodo screamed, rushing forward.

Boromir grabbed a hold of the hobbit and pulled him away. Zera's feet wouldn't move.

"Zera!" Boromir called out. "Aragorn!"

The siblings snapped back and ducked orc arrows as they followed the rest of the fellowship out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*blinks* Wow, that is long. Um, no real ending note so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of Zera. So, end of last chapter, not the happiest in the world. Yeah, losing Gandalf will do that. This will probably be the last chapter for the first movie, as there isn't much left. So, have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera's knees gave out shortly after they left the mine. She collapsed onto the nearest rock and allowed tears of grief and exhaustion fall down her face. Even though it happened right before her eyes, she couldn't believe they'd lost Gandalf.

"Legolas!" her brother's voice broke through her grief. "Get them up!"

Zera wiped her eyes and looked at Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up." he helped Sam up. "On your feet Sam." he moved over to Zera. "Come Zera. You, out of all of us, need to get out of this place."

Zera accepted Aragorn's hand and stood. "You're going to have to give them time to grieve, brother. Be it now or later."

Aragorn's face softened. "It has to be later. We're not safe here."

"How do you know the queen will welcome us?" Zera asked as she sheathed her sword.

"We have to hope." Aragorn said before looking around. "Frodo?" he found the hobbit a ways off from the rest. "Frodo!"

They all saw the numb shock on Frodo's face as he stopped and faced Aragorn. This wound would take an unforeseeable time to heal.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment the group entered Lothlorien, Zera fell to her knees and touched the soil.

"What is she doing?" Merry asked.

"Just give her a moment." Boromir said as Zera's eyes slipped shut.

Zera felt her strength return fast as the magic of the wood flowed into her. It only took a fraction of the time it normally did for her to return to full strength. Opening her eyes, she pushed off the ground and nodded to Aragorn.

"We can continue." she said.

Aragorn nodded and led the group deeper into the woods.

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli said from behind Zera. "they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Zera looked over her shoulder at the dwarf. "And what, may I ask, is wrong with a sorceress, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli, not knowing what Zera was, replied. "They're evil creatures. Everyone knows this."

Boromir smirked. "She is a sorceress, Gimli."

Gimli's face fell some. "I, uh,"

Zera suppressed a smirk. "It's alright, Gimli. I won't cast as spells in revenge."

"My apologies, my lady." Gimli said, addressing Zera by her royal label. "You are the exception. And this is one dwarf the elf-witch won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

The second those words left Gimli's mouth, the group was surrounded by elves, all pointing arrows at them. A familiar elf stopped in front of Aragorn and Zera moved to her brother's side so he would see two friendly faces.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said, giving Gimli a look.

"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said. "we come here for your help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn!" Gimli called out. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." Haldir said. "You cannot go back." he locked his eyes on Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stuck close to Aragorn and kept her eyes down as they followed Haldir. She'd seen the beauty of this Elvin realm before and knew, just like Rivendell, she was not welcome. It didn't matter what their leader practice the same sorcery.

"Hold your head up, sister." Aragorn said softly. "Lord Elrond holds just as much power as Lady Galadriel. As long as you wear that ring, you are welcome."

"Your brother is right, Zera." Haldir said. "Do not hang your head."

Zera exhaled slowly before doing as her brother and Haldir told her. She lifted her head and took in the great elf realm. A mysterious blue glow fell over the whole land as night fell and everything was lit with silver and white lights. It was breath taking.

They stopped at the top of the stair case, which was lit with a soft light that appeared to be coming from nowhere.

Two elves, beautiful and perfect beyond words came down the flight of stairs in front of the group. The male, Celeborn, had long silver hair and his face was grave and beautiful, with no signs of age on it. The woman, Galadriel, had deep golden hair and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. They were a sight to behold.

Celeborn looked at Aragorn. "Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Zera's eyes fell to the ground again as a new wave of grief hit her.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said softly. She looked upon Aragorn and Zera. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true." she looked over the group. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Zera,"

Zera looked up from where she was resting on a large tree root. She'd removed her shoes and her bare feet rested in front of her while her knees were drawn to her chest.

It was Haldir she found in front of her. She bowed her head.

"Haldir."

Haldir held out a necklace to Zera. "Lady Galadriel has asked me to give this to you."

Zera took the necklace. "May I ask why?"

"My lady knows of your gift and knows how certain lands can leave you drained." Haldir said. "This is enchanted so no matter where you are, you will never be powerless."

Zera looked at the pendant on the silver chain. It was a silver amulet with a swirl of black onyx in the middle. She looked back at Haldir and nodded.

"Tell Lady Galadriel thank you for me." she said.

Haldir nodded. "Of course."

The elf walked away and Zera secured the necklace around her neck. She looked at the pendant and the ring she now wore. Maybe the elves weren't as mistrusting as they appeared.

She wrapped her arms around her shins and listened to the mournful singing coming from the elves in the distance. She felt more then heard Boromir sit on a root near here and turned to look at him.

"Are you alright, Boromir?" Zera asked seeing the fear on the man's face.

Boromir looked sharply at Zera. "I did not realize you were there."

Zera smiled. "I blend well with the night."

Boromir took in Zera's black hair and dress and nodded. "So you do."

Aragorn joined them. "Take some rest, both of you. These borders are well protected."

Boromir shook his head gently. "I will find no rest here."

The siblings looked at him in confusion and concern.

Boromir's voice shook as he spoke. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. And she said to me, even now there is hope left." he looked away. "But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Zera and Aragorn moved to sit closer to Boromir.

The man looked between the two siblings. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our..our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? Zera? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

The two shared a look as they recalled the last time they set eyes on the White City.

"We have seen the white city." Aragorn said softly. "Long ago."

Boromir gave a small smile. "One day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call 'the Lords and Lady of Gondor have returned.'"

Zera and Aragorn returned the smile even though in Aragorn's heart, and Zera's as well, the chances of them retaking the throne were slim.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera sat in the front of one of the boats, Legolas and Gimli behind her. Her hand rested over the necklace she was given while she watched the quiet woods around them. The waters were quiet, there was no breeze, leaving the trees still. It was very peaceful and yet she still felt as if something was wrong. Very wrong. With a deep, calming breath, Zera tried to push the feeling from her mind, figuring it was from losing Gandalf.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera's jaw fell as she took in the Argonath, two giant pinnacles on either side of the river carved into the images of Gordorian kings of old. For years had she and Aragorn dreamed of seeing them. She looked over at her brother and saw the awe she knew was mirrored on her own face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the boats slid onto land, Zera climbed out and grabbed her things.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn said. "we approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks." Gimli said. "And after that gets even better. A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Zera tuned Gimli and her brother out as she and Legolas stared into the forest.

"Do you feel it?" Legolas asked.

Zera nodded. "We shouldn't wait for nightfall."

Legolas moved to Aragorn. "We should leave now."

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Zera looked at her brother. "It is not the eastern shore that worries us."

Legolas glanced into Parth Galen forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. Zera and I can feel it."

Aragorn looked at them both, letting them know that he understood what they were saying.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked as he dumped a small pile of wood next to Gimli.

Zera and Aragorn looked around as Sam woke with a start. Zera's head spun around to find Boromir, only to see his shield laying alone against a tree.

"Aragorn," Zera said in warning.

Aragorn saw what his sister did. "Come,"

The two took off into the forest, the others following behind.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera caught sight of Frodo just as he fell backwards off the ruins.

"Frodo!" She shouted, catching her brother's attention.

They reached Frodo as he sat himself up.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said softly. The hobbit still jumped.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said, almost sounding numb.

Zera looked around the forest while Aragorn stepped forward.

"Where is the ring?" he asked, his tone urgent.

"Stay away!" Frodo backed away quickly.

The move surprised the two.

"Frodo, we swore to protect you." Zera said.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked.

Zera and Aragorn's eyes were drawn to Frodo's hand as he uncurled his fist, revealing the ring to them.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked.

The two siblings drew closer to Frodo, each reaching out a hand towards the ring as they heard faint voices in their heads calling their names. Breaking what hold the ring tried to take, they knelt before Frodo and closed his hand, covering it with their own.

"We would have gone with you all the way." Zera said.

"In the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn said.

Frodo's eyes softened. "I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

The two went to nod when their eyes were drawn to Frodo's sword. Seeing the blue glow from the sheath, they stood and pulled their own.

"Go Frodo." Zera said.

Frodo frowned, not understanding. He pulled Sting and quickly understood.

"Run!" Aragorn said. "Run!"

Frodo took off and Aragorn and Zera moved to the side of the ruins where at least two hundred Uruk Hai stood, ready to fight.

"You should go back." Aragorn said.

Zera shook her head. "Given how many there are, I'll end up fighting any way." she lifted her sword. "For Frodo, brother."

Aragorn lifted his own sword. "For Frodo."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera turned, slicing through an Uruk Hai as a horn caught her ears.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said, taking off into the woods.

Zera, Legolas and Gimli followed close behind. As they ran, Zera used her sorcery to pull roots up from the ground, tripping the Uruk Hai as they came closer, making them easier to take out. She reached as far ahead of them as she could, knocking down the ones heading for Boromir as fear gripped her heart that they wouldn't make it in time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera fell at Boromir's side just as Aragorn took the head off the lead Uruk Hai.

"Boromir," Zera said, her voice a whisper. She took his hand and held it tightly as Aragorn fell next to her.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped out.

Aragorn tried to stop the bleeding from Boromir's shoulder.

"Frodo," Boromir said. "where is Frodo?"

"We let Frodo go." Zera said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said. "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me, I did not see," Boromir said. "I have failed you all."

Zera shook her head. "No Boromir, you fought bravely. You kept your honor."

Aragorn tried to bind Boromir's wound.

"Leave it!" Boromir said. "It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin."

Boromir tightened his grip on Zera's hand while putting his other hand on Aragorn's shoulder. His eyes pleaded with them.

"I do not know what strength is in our blood," Aragorn said. "but we swear to you, we will not let the White City fall nor our people fail."

Boromir looked between the two. "Our people. Our people." he held his hand out for his sword. Zera laid it in his hand and he brought it over his chest. He looked first at Aragorn. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." he turned to Zera. "My queen."

Zera's tears fell as Boromir drew his final breath and his hand fell from hers.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said softly before kissing Boromir's forehead.

Zera repeated his words and actions. She heard Legolas and Gimli come up behind them, stopping just short of the three.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera watched the boat carrying Boromir's body float down the river towards the waterfall. As they could not take him home, this was the next best thing. Tears slid freely down her face as the boat vanished from view. Wiping her face, she walked over to Aragorn and wrapped a cloth tightly around the cut on his arm.

"Hurry," Legolas said as he pushed one of the boats towards the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Zera and Aragorn looked across the lake, resigned expressions on their faces. They watched Frodo and Sam move through the trees on the other side but made no move to follow.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Zera said as she sheathed her dagger.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli said. "The fellowship has failed."

"Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn said as the four stood close together. He put a hand on Legolas and Zera. Zera rested her own hand on Gimli, who wrapped his around her forearm. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." he moved away and sheathed his hunting knife. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." he looked back at the others. "Let us hunt some orc."

Zera smiled as Aragorn took off into the forest. Looking at Legolas and Gimli she laughed and took off after her brother. She heard Gimli's laughter as he and Legolas followed.

The fellowship was broken and splintered but the bonds it formed still held strong.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And we reach the end of the first movie. Only four chapters. I get the feeling the others will take up more then four. Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids and we are at The Two Towers. Lots of fun stuff coming our way now. I'm not sure how far this chapter is going to take us so you'll know when I do! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera. That's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera knew her brother could move fast, they'd spent most of their lives traveling from place to place, but this was new, even for him. They'd been following the trail of the Uruk Hai for three days now and hadn't stopped for a rest or food once. Well, except for now while the two listened to the ground, Aragorn through the rock and Zera through the soil, for the path of their prey.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn said.

Zera nodded. "They must have caught our scent." The two stood.

"Hurry!" Aragorn called over his shoulder to Legolas and Gimli. The poor dwarf was having trouble not collapsing from exhaustion.

Zera took off after her brother, knowing Legolas was keeping an eye on their smaller companion. Their travel had been anything but easy. She knew Aragorn was feeling some sort of guilt towards Frodo and Merry and Pippin and her own grief over losing Boromir was still close to the surface. On top of that, they were all still feeling the loss of Gandalf.

Zera pulled from her thoughts as she watched Aragorn kneel down to pick something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said. He was holding one of the brooches they were all given in Lothlorien.

Zera took the brooch. The sight of it gave her hope.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said.

Zera's eyes scanned the ground. While tracking was more her brother's thing, she was gifted at it as well. "Less then a day ahead of us."

Aragorn took off again. "Come!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It wasn't long before they came to the crest of a hill and paused to look out over the land.

"Rohan," Zera said. "home of Horse Lords."

"There is something strange at work here." Aragorn said. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Zera watched Legolas move further ahead of them to get a better view. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruk Hais turn north!" Legolas said. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn glared at the open land. "Saruman."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera looked around as the horsemen surrounded them, their spears pointed at them. She wanted to nod. This was going well.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a woman have in the Riddermark?" The lead horseman demanded. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli rested his forearms on his axe. "Tell me your name, Horsemaster and I shall give you mine."

The horseman got down and moved over to the four. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas pulled an arrow before anyone could blink. "You would die before your stroke fell."

The spears moved closer and Aragorn pushed Legolas's arm down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn introduced them. "This is my sister Zera, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The horseman's eyes flitted between Aragorn and Zera, as if he recognized them. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." he removed his helmet and Zera understood the recognition. Eomer. "Not even his own kin." the spears withdrew and Zera allowed herself the relax. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies," Zera said. "We track a party of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruk Hai are destroyed." Eomer said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli said quickly, fear in his voice. "did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn said. "no more the children to your eyes."

Eomer looked grief stricken. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed just over the ridge where smoke could be seen billowing up into the air.

"Dead?" Gimli said, his voice soft and small.

Eomer nodded. "I am sorry."

Zera shut her eyes against the tears she felt coming. This was no time for them.

Eomer whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses, one brown, one white, came up to him. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he looked at Zera. "I am sorry, we only have two."

Zera shook her head. "Don't worry." she let out a shrill whistle of her own that had all the men, minus her brother, wincing. A beautiful black stallion came running over the hill side. "She has been following us since we left the mines." she stroked the horse's mane. "Riniel,"

Eomer nodded and climbed onto his horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken these lands." he looked at his riders. "We ride north!"

Eomer and his riders took off and Zera rested her head against Riniel's muzzle.

Aragorn handed the reins of Arod, the white horse, to Legolas. "Come, there may be a chance."

Even in a long dress, Zera easily mounted Riniel. Taking a moment to adjust her skirt, Zera spurred Riniel on and they four set off to the area Eomer had pointed to.

They arrived quickly and fear hit them all as they took in the field and the pile of bodies that were slowly burning. Climbing off their horses, they started looking around for signs of Merry and Pippin. Gimli used his axe to shift through the burning bodies while Zera, Aragorn and Legolas looked for any sign on the grounds.

"Oh," Gimli's shocked voice caused the others to turn. "it's one of their wee belts."

Legolas bowed his head and started praying in Elvish.

"AAARRGGHH!" Aragorn cried out, falling to his knees.

Zera felt dizzy as the news hit her. They were dead. Two more gone and these two were innocents that shouldn't have even been involved in the first place. She sank to the ground as tears once again fell down her face.

"We failed them." Gimli said.

Aragorn looked to the side and some of the marks on the ground caught his attention.

"A hobbit lay here," he said. "and the other." he bushed his hand over the ground. "They crawled."

Zera wiped her eyes and moved behind her brother as he began to follow the tracks.

"Their hands were bound." Aragorn said, moving along, staying crouched down. He picked up a length of rope. "Their bonds were cut." He got up and moved faster. "They ran over here. They were followed."

They broke into a run.

"The tracks lead away from the battle," the group came to a sudden halt at the tree line. "into Fangorn Forest."

They all stared at the dark, dense forest.

"Fangorn," Gimli said. "what madness drove them in there?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera watched as Gimli touched a leaf with black on it before putting his fingers in his mouth. He spit.

"Orc blood,"

Zera wrinkled her nose. "And you had to taste it to know that?"

They moved through the trees and Aragorn knelt down.

"These are strange tracks." he said.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"This forest is old." Legolas said, looking around. "Very old. Full of memory and anger."

They all started as groans reverberated through the forest. Zera knelt down and touched the soil.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said before turning sharply to Gimli.

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered, seeing the dwarf had his axe raised. "lower your axe."

Gimli went wide eyed and did as he was told.

"Aragorn," Zera said. "nad nâ ennas." _Something is out there._

Aragorn knelt next to his sister. "Man cenich?" _What do you see?_

It was Legolas who answered. "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn pulled Zera to her feet and tried to look relaxed. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. Zera, use your sword, not magic."

Zera nodded. She had to open her mind to use her sorcery and it would be easy for the enemy to control her when she was like that.

"We must be quick." Aragorn said.

With a yell, the four spun to attack. Gimli threw an axe, Legolas shot an arrow but both were deflected and Zera and Aragorn's swords burned so hot they had no choice but to drop them. They shielded their eyes from the bright white light that was glowing.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." the light said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday." the light answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Zera demanded. "Show yourself!"

The light faded and to the shock of the four, Gandalf, dressed completely in white, hair included, stood before them.

"It cannot be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Okay, that's getting Katie back for her six chapter story with five cliff hangers. And I also thought it would be a good place to end. Have no fear, as soon as this is posted, I will be working on chapter six. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, last chapter we had a roller coaster of emotions. First the group thought Merry and Pippin to be dead. Then they found out they were alive AND they have come face to face with a man also thought dead. Gandalf. He's like a cockroach. Ya can't kill him. Again, not sure how far we're going so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own no more then Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Legolas and Gimli fell into bows as they took in the sight of the great wizard they had thought was lost to them. Zera moved closer to her brother's side, the two still in shock.

"You fell," Aragorn said.

Gandalf's eyes seemed to drift to the past. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." his eyes came back and he looked at all four of them. "I have been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward. "Gandalf,"

Gandalf frowned. "Gandalf? Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he smiled, a twinkle appearing in his eyes. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They walked through the forest, Gandalf leading the way.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

They reached the edge of the forest again, in a different place, and Gandalf let out a piercing whistle. It wasn't long before the five heard an answering neigh and a white horse, beautiful and perfect came across the plain.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said. "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf and he smiled as he stroked the mane.

"Shadowfax," he said. "he is the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Mounting their horses, as Riniel had led the other two to them, they took off Edoras.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the city of Edoras came into view, the five pulled their horses to a stop. Well, four, Gimli was riding with Legolas.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf said. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

Zera stared at the city. From afar it looked peaceful but she could feel something sinister in the air and knew it was the hold Saruman had over the king.

"Be careful what you say." Gandalf said. "Do not look for welcome here."

Zera spurred her horse on. They hadn't been welcomed in many places, why would Edoras be any different?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Aragorn and Zera passed through the entrance into the city, a flag with a horse on it came floating down.

"That is never a good sign." Zera said.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, it is not."

As they rode towards the hall, they looked at the people of Edoras. None wore color other then black and there wasn't anything other then somber expressions on the peoples faces.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said.

"Hush, Gimli." Zera said. These people were obviously mourning something.

Putting their horses in nearby stalls, the five climbed the steps towards the doors of the hall. Hama, one of the King's guards, came out to meet them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Hama said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded and motioned for the others to hand over their weapons. Zera was reluctant but handed over her sword and dagger. She was probably the least armed out of all of them but as long as she had her necklace, she wasn't completely defenseless.

"Your staff," Hama said to Gandalf.

"Hmm?" Gandalf put on a good face. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" his face was pure innocence.

Hama hesitated but allowed Gandalf to keep his staff. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and Zera before leaning on Legolas's arm and heading into the hall. Aragorn and Zera fought to keep straight faces as they followed behind with Gimli in front of them.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima could be heard whispering to Theoden as they walked in. "He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said.

The others kept watch around them, picking up on a group of men following their steps from the far side of the room.

"He's not welcome." Grima whispered. Zera wanted to sew the man's mouth shut.

"Why should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" Theoden tried to say, looking to Grima for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Grima said before standing to walk towards the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth." he narrowed his eyes on the slimy man. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." he raised his staff towards Grima.

Grima stepped back. "His staff." he looked at the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The group of men on the far side sprung to action and attacked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli set about taking the men down while Zera stayed close to Gandalf, keeping the wizard safe.

"Theoden, son of Thengel," Gandalf said. "too long have you sat in the shadows."

Grima tried to crawl away but Gimli shoved the man to the floor, his foot planted on his chest.

"I would stay still, if I were you." Gimli said.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said. "I release you from the spell." He shut his eyes and motioned with his hand.

"Hahahhhahahahah!" Theoden started laughing menacingly. Gandalf looked at him in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Zera stepped back as Gandalf stood at his full height. With a quick movement of his arms, the threw off his grey cloak and a blinding white light shot Theoden back in his seat.

With his staff pointed at Theoden, Gandalf moved forward. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is draw from a wound."

A woman came rushing in, Zera recognized her as Eomer's sister, Eowyn. She took one look at Theoden and Gandalf and tried to rush forward but Aragorn caught her.

"Wait," he said.

"If I go," Saruman's voice came from Theoden's mouth. "Theoden dies."

"You did not kill me," Gandalf said. "you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf thrusted his staff at Theoden, knocking the man back.

Theoden let out a moan as he collapsed into his throne. Aragorn released Eowyn as she rushed forward to catch her uncle as he fell forward. Right before everyone's eyes, Theoden changed, almost melting back into the younger man he was supposed to be.

As clarity came to his eyes, he looked at Eowyn. "I know your face. Eowyn." the woman started sobbing in happiness. He looked at Gandalf, almost confused. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The hall seemed to fill with light as Eowyn helped Theoden stand. The people of the court fell to their knees.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden said as he looked down at his hands, which were trembling.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf said. "if they grasped your sword."

Hama came forward and held the hilt of Theoden's sword out to him. Theoden slowly wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword, pulling the sword from its sheath. He held up the sword, staring at the blade.

Grima tried to get away from Gimli but the dwarf pulled the snake back by his cloak, which drew Theoden's attention to the man. Zera smirked. It was passed time for Grima Wormtongue to leave Rohan.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And Theoden is back in charge of Rohan. *nods* I think this went pretty well so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Zera. Last chapter, Theoden took his rightful place back as King. This chapter, well he gets to see just how bad things have become since Saruman took over his mind. I bet ya anything if he had the wizard in front of him, he'd have a few choice words for him. Also, we're off to Helm's Deep. The question for the chapter, is Aragorn going to let his sister fight or will he try and send her off with the other women and children? Let's find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood beside Gandalf as Theoden stood in front of his son's grave. It was one thing to lose a child and be aware of it, it was another altogether to have it happen while you had no control over yourself.

"Simbelmyne." Theoden said. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." he looked at Zera and Gandalf. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Theodred's death was not of your making." Gandalf tried to reassure the mourning father.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Theoden said as he starting weeping.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf said. "Westu hal. Ferou, Theodred, Ferou." _Be-thou well. Go-thou, Theodred, go-thou._

Zera stepped forward and laid her hand on the ground in front of Theodred's tomb. Closing her eyes, she focused and soon the very flowers Theoden had been holding sprouted and blossomed. Once the tomb was covered, she stepped back to Gandalf and they turned to leave. Movement off in the distance though, caught Zera's eye.

"Gandalf," she said softly. She motioned and they saw two small children on a horse. To their shock, one of them fell from the horse to the ground. Zera rushed out to them and knelt beside the boy. She looked up at the small girl. "What are your names?"

The girl sniffed, clearly upset. "Freda and Eothain."

"Do not worry, Freda," Zera said. "you are safe now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stroked Freda's hair back before moving to sit with Aragorn and Gimli. She let out a tired sigh and resisted the urge to rest her head on her brother's shoulder as she'd done many times when she was younger.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Eowyn said. "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" Freda asked.

Eowyn covered her with a blanket. "Shh,"

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." he placed a hand on Theoden's chair. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Zera said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood from his throne. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you." Aragorn said. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden turned to look at Aragorn. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Gimli let out a burp, almost breaking the tension in the room.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"By order of the king, the city must empty." Hama said outside in the town. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli protested as the group moved to the stables. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king."

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

They entered the stables and Aragorn and Zera followed Gandalf to Shadowfax.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf said. "He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. You and Zera. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold."

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked him. "The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." he mounted the horse. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Zera opened the stall gates. "Go."

Gandalf spurred Shadowfax forward and Legolas and Gimli had to jump out of the way as he rode out of the stables.

"How could we possibly help Theoden?" Zera asked Aragorn.

Aragorn watched Gandalf vanish. "I do not know, Zera but we must trust Gandalf knows what he speaks of."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stayed hidden and stood silently as she watched her brother talk with Eowyn. She'd seen the looks the lady of Rohan had been passing towards Aragorn but didn't know how he'd react. She'd heard and seen the talks between Aragorn, Arwen and Elrond before they'd left Rivendell. She knew all that was said but since Aragorn was still wearing the necklace Arwen had given him, she had a feeling not even a shield maiden of Rohan could break the bond between her brother and the woman he loved.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera rode Riniel next to Hasufel and Aragorn. They were listening to Gimli talk with Eowyn.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women." Gimli said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for dwarf men."

Eowyn smiled and looked back at Zera and Aragorn.

"It's the beards," Aragorn said, gesturing to his chin.

Eowyn laughed and turned back to Gimli.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women." Gimli went on. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn laughed harder. Zera joined her laughter as Gimli's horse ran off, throwing the dwarf to the ground. She could tell from the way Gimli flapped his arms around that he was fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera led Riniel along behind Aragorn and Eowyn and heard Eowyn ask Aragorn about his necklace. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she'd had with Arwen before leaving Rivendell.

*flashback*

"He does not mean it." Zera said, coming up behind the woman she saw as a sister. "He's just trying to do what he thinks is best and what your father wants."

Arwen nodded. "I know." she hugged Zera. "Watch out for him, Zera."

Zera nodded. "Of course."

*end flashback*

Zera knew leaving Arwen was always hard for her brother. She'd never seen him love someone the way he did her. But she had faith and hope that they would both see Arwen again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hearing restless horses and screaming, Aragorn handed Hasufel's reins to Zera before taking off up the hill to see what was going on. Zera frowned as she squatted and placed her hand on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn asked.

"Looking ahead in my own way." Zera said as her eyes slipped shut.

"What is it?" Theoden asked. "What do you see?"

"Wargs!" Zera shouted at the same time as Aragorn.

"We are under attack!" Aragorn said. "Get them out of here!"

Zera handed Aragorn the reins back and pulled herself onto Riniel.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden shouted.

Zera heard Theoden tell Eowyn to take the people to Helm's Deep while they fought. She turned to her brother and narrowed her eyes as she saw his mouth about to open.

"I am fighting, just as you are," Zera said. "do not even think of telling me otherwise."

Aragorn sighed but nodded and they spurred their horses forward, following the other riders to battle.

"Charge!" Theoden shouted.

Zera pulled her sword and let out a battle cry with the other riders. They quickly met with the warg pack and Zera slashed at any creature, warg or orc, that reached her blade. She fought hard, struggling to keep on Riniel, knowing if she lost her horse, the wargs would most likely kill Riniel.

The battle didn't last long and Zera dismounted Riniel to help the wounded.

"Aragorn!"

Zera heard Legolas shout her brother's name and started looking around the field. Her brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted.

Zera spun herself in circles, trying to find her brother. "Aragorn!"

The three neared a cliff and heard one of the orcs laughing. Gimli reached the orc first and held his axe to the orc's throat.

"Tell me what happened," Gimli said. "and I will ease your passing."

"He's," the orc coughed. "dead." he laughed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Zera looked towards the cliff.

"You lie." Legolas said.

Zera didn't wait for the orc's answer. She shot over to the cliff and looked down. Nothing but rushing water and sharp rocks. Her breath was stuck in her chest and her knees felt weak. No, her brother couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. Legolas appeared at her side and put an arm around her to hold her up. Gimli appeared at her other side, his hand on her arm.

"Get the wounded on horses." Theoden called to his men from beside Legolas. "The wolves of Isengard will return." he looked back at Zera, Legolas and Gimli. "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at Theoden, perplexed anger on his face.

Theoden put a hand on Legolas's arm. "Come,"

Zera got mad, fast. "Come? Come where? My brother is gone."

"And if we do not make sure my people make it to Helm's Deep, his death will be in vain." Theoden said. "Your brother would not want you to linger and risk further harm."

Even through her grief, Zera knew the king was right. Theoden walked away and Zera looked back down over the cliff.

"Here," Legolas held Aragorn's necklace out. "you should have this."

Zera took the necklace, holding it tightly in her hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera rode behind Theoden and the others as they finally arrived at Helm's Deep.

"Make way for Theoden!" Gamling said as they rode into the Keep. "Make way for the King!"

Stopping Riniel, Zera dismounted and hugged the horse's muzzle, still fighting back the tears.

"So few," she heard Eowyn say. "so few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Theoden said as he got off his horse and helped another down. "we have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady," Zera turned as Gimli stepped up to Eowyn.

Eowyn looked at him. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?"

Zera couldn't bare to hear Gimli's answer and handed Riniel's reins off.

"Lady Zera,"

Zera turned and saw Eowyn looking at her for reassurance that Gimli was wrong. Feeling her face fall, Zera turned and ran deeper into the Keep. Lords and Ladys were meant to keep face in front of the people but Zera knew she could hold no longer.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Zera,"

Zera looked away from the window she'd been staring out. She'd found a back room in the Keep and only let Legolas and Gimli know where she was. Since she found the king watching her, she knew one of the two must have told him.

"My lord," Zera said. "forgive me for not standing."

Theoden waved off Zera's words. "Do not worry. I understand." he moved to sit by her. "I know it is hard to accept that Aragorn is gone."

Zera nodded as she played with Aragorn's necklace. "He is all I've had for so many years. He is my brother. I do not know what to do without him."

"You move forward." Theoden said. "I know some things are easier said then done, that being especially true now but you and I both know that is what Aragorn would want for you."

Zera carefully pocketed Aragorn's necklace before standing. "You are right. How may I help?"

Theoden stood as well. "I have seen that you do not like being treated as one of the women but Eowyn could use help moving the women and children into the caves. After, if you could help make sure the men are prepared, it would be a great help."

Zera nodded. "Of course."

She went to leave but Theoden called her back. She turned and was surprised to find the king right next to her.

"I am sorry, Zera." Theoden said before hugging her.

Zera swallowed and returned the hug.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's alive!"

Zera looked up confused and moved through the crowd to see who they were talking about. To her great shock and immense happiness, she saw Aragorn.

"Where is he?" she heard Gimli. "Where is he? Get out of my way. I'm gonna kill him!" Zera broke through the crowd as Gimli did. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and most reckless man I ever knew!" Zera smiled as the dwarf hugged her brother. "Bless you, laddie!"

Zera stepped forward. "Aragorn," she knew her grief and relief was clear on her face by the soft, understanding smile her brother gave her moments before he hugged her. "do not ever scare me like that again."

Aragorn hugged Zera tightly. "I am sorry, sister."

Zera handed Aragorn his necklace. "This is yours."

Aragorn took it. "Hannon le." _Thank you._ He looked at Gimli. "Where is the king?"

Gimli gestured to the hall and Aragorn and Zera headed that way. Legolas stood in their way. He gave Aragorn a stern look.

"Le ab-dollen." Legolas said. _You're late._ The three smiled as Legolas looked Aragorn over. "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed and patted Legolas's shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Gah! So many emotions! *exhales* And you have no idea how glad I am that Aragorn lived. I'm betting Katie is saying the same. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chapter 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Zera chapter. Alright kids, I'm pretty sure this is going to take us to the end of the second movie but I'm not entirely sure. We all know, minus Katie, what's coming up. That's right, the battle at Helm's Deep. This is going to be...interesting. To say the least. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood beside Aragorn as he filled Theoden in on what he saw while riding the Helm's Deep.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden questioned.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn confirmed.

Theoden looked at Aragorn. "How many?"

Aragorn exhaled. "Ten thousand strong at least."

Zera couldn't believe her ears. There had never been such an army before.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn said. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." Theoden said before he walked out of the Keep.

Zera, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed him.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden said to Gamling.

Gamling walked off and the five walked through the gates of Helm's Deep to look out over the land.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." Theoden said. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs." Gimli said. "These are Uruk Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden looked at Gimli. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

The group headed back inside and up top.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden said. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn said. "They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child."

Theoden drew up close to Aragorn. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Zera said. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Theoden asked. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said. Zera winced. Maybe not the best thing for her brother to say.

"Gondor?" Theoden said, all but growling. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" he stopped. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

Theoden started to walk away.

"Only because you chose to be." Zera said just loud enough for the king to hear.

Theoden stopped, only for a moment, to look over his shoulder at Zera. Aragorn moved slightly in front of her and Theoden continued on.

"You must watch what you say, Zera." Aragorn said. "We may be heirs to a throne but this is his kingdom."

Zera spun on her heal. "That he is getting ready for slaughter." Before Aragorn could respond, she walked off. Legolas exchanged a nod with Aragorn before following Zera.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera looked at the old men and young boys as they prepared for the fight ahead. This was wrong.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn said. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli commented.

"Or too few," Zera threw in.

"Look at them. They're frightened." Legolas said. "I can see it in their eyes." the room fell silent. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Boe a hûn, neled herain dan caer menig!" _And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!_

Aragorn looked around for a moment, knowing like Zera that this wasn't the time or place for this fight.

"Si beriathar hýn." Aragorn responded. "Amar nâ ned Edoras." _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras._

"Aragorn, men i ndagor." Legolas said, getting angry. "Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!" _Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn all but shouted. He gave Legolas a look before leaving the room.

Legolas moved to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad." the dwarf said. "Let him be."

Zera crossed her arms. "It is not in human nature to give up, Legolas. Even if the odds are against us, we fight until our final breath. Aragorn and I have never known another way our entire lives." she looked between her two friends before leaving the room as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera exhaled as she dressed herself for battle. Normally fighting in a dress wasn't a smart idea but the dress Zera wore was special. It was crafted by one of the most powerful sorcerers alive and enchanted to enhance Zera's powers. True, Helm's Deep was built into a mountain but the dress would give Zera strength and fortitude that would help her get through the coming battle.

Dropping heavy chain mail over the dress, Zera grabbed her long black coat, which had seen better days and pulled that on, securing every last button before she pulled her belt around her waist and secured that and her sword.

With a sigh, Zera quickly pulled her hair into two braids, tied them off and headed out of the room to find her brother and friends.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Leaning against the doorway, Zera watched Legolas and Aragorn make up. She shook her head. Men.

"We have trusted you this far." Legolas said, handing Aragorn his sword. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." Aragorn replied. _There is nothing to forgive, Legolas._

Zera stepped into the room as the two clapped each other on the shoulders. Before she could speak, Gimli walked in and appeared to be losing a fight with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." Gimli grunted before dropping the mail. It went to the floor and then some. The other three struggled not to laugh. "It's a little tight across the chest."

That almost broke them but then a horn sounded through the hair.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said.

Leaving Gimli behind, Aragorn, Legolas and Zera took off for the battlements.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The four, Gimli had caught up, reached the main gate and were floored to see a large number of elves led by none other then Haldir.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said, smiling at them.

Aragorn went down first and bowed. "Mae govannen, Haldir." _Welcome, Haldir._ He hugged the elf, surprising him. "You are most welcome."

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder and Zera took her turn in being surprised when Haldir hugged her.

The head elf turned back to Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so I decided to give the battle it's own chapter, *looks at Katie* not a word. *back to other readers* Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chapter 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We're finally there. The Battle of Helm's Deep. We've got one thing to get through before the battle though. *nods* That's right. Aragorn is going to try and get Zera to go to the cave with the other women and the children. *shakes head* He'll never learn. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Zera,"

Zera faced her brother as she moved through the keep, making sure the only people around where the ones fighting.

"What is it?" Zera asked.

Aragorn exhaled. "I want you down in the caves."

Zera's eyes hardened. "Aragorn,"

Aragorn shook his head. "This is going to be dangerous, Zera. People are going to die and I will not risk you."

"And you think I would risk you?" Zera said. "It is just as dangerous for both of us, Aragorn. As long as I can fight, I will not sit back and do nothing."

Aragorn sighed. "Zera, please."

Zera shook her head. "I cannot, Aragorn, no more then you could. It is who we are."

Aragorn stepped forward and placed his hands on Zera's arms. "Please be careful. I cannot lose you."

Zera smiled. "Same to you, brother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The glowing of the Uruk Hai's torches could be seen long before their marching could be heard and felt. Zera stood with Legolas and Gimli in the front line, her back straight, eyes shifting from side to side, ready for battle.

"I'm surprised Aragorn let you up here, lassy." Gimli said.

Zera smiled. "My brother does not control me, Gimli. No matter how he may try."

"He worries for you." Legolas said.

Zera nodded. "As I worry for him but we both know what needs to be done and we are both needed to see it through."

Gimli smiled and turned back forward, only to start grumbling at Legolas. "You could have picked a better spot." the higher part of the wall was right in front of the dwarf.

Zera and Legolas smiled over Gimli's head as Aragorn stopped behind them.

"Well lad," Gimli said. "whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last the night."

As if hearing Gimli's worlds, the heavens let lose thunder and lighting.

"Your friends and sister are with you Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli muttered.

Aragorn smiled down at Gimli before patting Legolas's shoulder and giving Zera a nod. Then he moved back to his post. As the sounds of the Uruk Hai army got louder, lightning strike again and rain started pouring down on them.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn called out to the elf warriors. _Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

A call came from what Zera assumed was the head Uruk Hai and the army stopped a good fifty meters before the wall.

Gimli started bouncing between Legolas and Zera. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, looking at the dwarf. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Zera shook her head as Gimli laughed at Legolas. Another call came from the Uruk Hai and the beasts started roaring and thumping their spears against the ground. Her eyes shifting around, Zera could see some of the young boys getting scared. She didn't blame them. They should be in the caves with their mothers and sisters, not being forced to fight a battle they'd most likely never see the end of.

Suddenly an arrow from their side went shooting down, straight into the neck of one of the Uruk Hai.

"Dartho!" Aragorn called out. _Hold!_

The call was too late. The Uruk Hai slumped to the ground dead and the one beside it let out a roar of anger. With a cry and thrust of his weapon, the lead Uruk Hai spur his warriors into battle. The group charged for the wall.

"Tangado halad!" Aragorn ordered. _Prepare to fire!_

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." Legolas said to the other elves. _Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms._

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn commanded. _Release the arrows!_

The elves in the first line shot off their arrows, hitting many but more kept coming.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

A volley of arrows came from the other side, obviously ordered by Theoden and the elves behind the wall shot off their own.

"Send them to me!" Gimli said. "C'mon!"

Zera's eyes widened as she saw the Uruk Hais bringing ladders to the wall.

"Pendraid!" she cried out at the same time Aragorn did. _Ladders!_

Zera pulled her sword and braced herself. She knew she could fight and she knew she could take on Uruk Hai but there were so many, she was starting to feel overwhelmed before they even reached her. Shaking her head, she steadied herself. She could do this and she would.

"Swords!" Aragorn called out. "Swords!"

The elves pulled out their swords moments before the ladders reached the top of the wall, each holding a Uruk Berserker. Zera slashed at the first one she saw, her blade cutting it up the middle causing the beast to cry out as he fell back down to the ground.

"Legolas!" Zera heard Gimli call out as she slashed into another beast. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back.

Zera shook her head, taking out two beasts with one swing. She shoved her sword into the belly of another and shoved it away with her foot. She heard elves dying all around her but kept her focus. She could do this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera shoved a ladder away from the wall, watching it crash to the ground as she took out any beasts within her reach. She could hear Gimli counting as he killed more and more. She wanted to laugh. Only Legolas and Gimli could turn this battle into a contest of who could kill more.

"Na fennas!" Zera heard Aragorn call. _Causeway!_

She turned and saw a long column of Uruk Hai, protecting by their shields, heading for the main gate. However, she was distracted by another Uruk Hai heading for the wall with a torch in his hand. Her eyes widened as she realized he was heading for the drain in the wall. Focusing, she found what little roots there were down in the ground and tried to bring them up around the beast to stop him.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas!" Aragorn called out. _Bring him down, Legolas!_ "Dago hon! Dago hon!" _Kill him! Kill him!_

Nothing could stop the beast, not even two arrows from Legolas. Before they knew it, he'd disappeared into the hole seconds before the wall blew. Zera felt herself flying through the air before she landed with a painful thump in front of the second line of elves. Two moved to help her up and she shook herself gently before picking up her sword. She looked around and saw the gaping hole in the wall. She also saw her brother down on the ground, right in the path of the charging Uruk Hai.

"Aragorn!" She screamed as loud as she could. She watched Gimli jumped down from above onto the charging force to give Aragorn time. "Gimli!" she turned to the elves. "Hado i philinn!" _Hurl the arrows!_

The wave of arrows took out a good number of Uruk Hai and gave Aragorn time to get up and join her.

"Herio!" the two called out. _Charge!_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera used the plants in the room to bind the wood that was being used to brace the Keep door.

"The fortress is taken." Theoden said. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn said while helping Legolas with a table. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Zera asked Gamling. He just looked to Theoden, not answering. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains." Gamling said. "But they will not get far. The Uruk Hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Zera said. "And barricade the entrance."

"So much death." Theoden said, almost in a trance. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Zera and Aragorn exchanged a look. They nodded.

"Ride out with us." Aragorn said. "Ride out and meet them."

A light of determination shined in Theoden's eyes. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan." Zera said. "For you people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said.

Zera and Aragorn looked up at the window and saw the light streaming through as they recalled what Gandalf said when they last saw him.

_ "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

"Yes." Theoden said. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed before leaving the room to do just as the king had said.

Theoden clasped both Zera and Aragorn on the shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Zera smiled and nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Mounted on their horses, the group prepared to ride out.

"Fell deeds awake." Theoden said. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!"

They all pulled their swords as the door broke down and the Uruk Hai piled in.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden shouted as they charged forward.

Zera spurred Riniel forward, letting out a cry and slashing at every beast that crossed her blade. The group charged right through the gate and into the column of waiting Uruk Hai. They didn't pause, pushing through, knocking down and cutting down beasts as they charged. As they battled on, Zera looked east and saw Gandalf with Eomer. She smiled at the sight of the warrior and wizard. Now she knew they would survive.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stopped Riniel next to Eomer as the two plus Theoden, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli looked over the land at the Mountain of Fire in the distance.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Zera exhaled slowly. Things were about to get interesting, she could feel it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there it is. The end of the second movie. I really don't have much to say other then the third and final movie is going to be interesting. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chapter 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of Zera. We're here, the final movie. This is gonna have some twists and turns for Zera, personally, that you might not see coming but I hope you'll like it. Not sure how far this is going so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera rode Riniel behind Legolas and Gimli through Fangorn Forest. Even if the dark woods had returned Gandalf to them, Zera did not like the idea of being back.

"You seem uneasy." Eomer said riding his horse next to Zera's.

Zera looked at him. "It's this forest. While I draw my power from living plants, this one is more alive then others."

Eomer had heard the rumors of the forest and knew what Zera spoke of. "Well breathe easy, we are almost out."

Zera looked ahead and saw Eomer was right. Light could be seen and she knew they'd almost reached Isengard. Once they exited the forest, they saw Merry and Pippin on part of the broken down wall. Zera felt relief in her heart as Merry stood and Pippin laughed.

"Welcome, my Lords and lady, to Isengard!" Merry greeted.

"You, young rascals!" Gimli said. "A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and...and smoking!"

"We are sitting on the field of victory," Pippin said. "enjoying a few well earned comforts." Merry blew a puff of smoke with a smile. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Zera could almost see Gimli drooling as he repeated the salted pork. She shook her head. That dwarf was always thinking with his stomach.

"Hobbits," Gandalf almost scoffed.

Legolas, Aragorn and Zera smiled at each other. They'd really missed those hobbits.

"We're under orders!" Merry said. "From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

They took a moment for Merry to climb on Eomer's horse while Pippin rode with Aragorn before heading over to Orthanc, Saruman's tower, through the flooded ruins of Isengard.

"Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come." Treebeard said. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

Zera almost laughed. Only Treebeard could get away with calling Gandalf old when the man was, Zera paused. Actually, she had no idea how old he was.

"And there, Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf said.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli said.

Gandalf shook his head. "No, he has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here."

Zera noticed Pippin slip off her brother's horse.

"Young trees, wild trees." Treebeard went on.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called everyone else's attention to the young hobbit, who was wading through the water.

Zera watched as Pippin reached into the water and picked up a Palantir. Her heart just about stopped from the evil coming from the stone. She unconsciously forced Riniel back a step and would have gone further had Eomer not put his hand on hers.

"Zera," he said softly.

Zera shook her head. "I am fine."

She could see Eomer didn't believe her but let it go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Aragorn,"

The man in question looked to his left and saw Eomer coming towards him. "It is good to see you, Eomer."

Eomer nodded. "You as well."

Aragorn noticed the look on Eomer's face. "Is something bothering you?"

"I do not wish to over step," Eomer said. "but when Pippin picked up the stone back in Isengard, Zera reacted to it as if it burned her."

Aragorn looked to the corner of the room where Zera stood watching over everything. Her black dress made her nearly invisible in the shadows. He was not concerned as she always did this but the haunted look on her face did concern him.

"I am not sure what happened at Isengard," Aragorn said, once again looking at Eomer. "but I will talk with her about it later."

Eomer nodded again. "That is all I ask."

Aragorn smiled. He knew Eomer cared for his sister. "Go, talk to her."

The Rohan captain nodded and Aragorn watched him make his way over to Zera.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You stand alone in a room full of people," Eomer said as he approached Zera. "for what reason?"

Zera smiled. "I am not very good in large crowds. I either stay close to my brother or by myself."

"Well, I hope you do not mind if I join you." Eomer said.

Zera shook her head. "Not at all. But would you not rather be celebrating with everyone else?"

Eomer also shook his head. "I can do so over here just as well as over there." he watched Zera's face. "You seem uneasy again."

Zera sighed as her gaze fell to the ground. "I was honestly afraid I was not going to make it back at Helm's Deep. I am still unsure of how I did."

"You are a great sorceress." Eomer said.

Zera shook her head. "No, I am just a mere human."

Eomer moved to stand in front of Zera, causing her to look up. "Whether you are a sorceress or mere human," he smiled. "I am glad you made it."

Zera smiled softly as she and Eomer went back to watching the people in the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood beside Legolas outside the Golden Hall, facing the direction of Mordor. Both had the hoods of their cloaks pulled up and their eyes seemed almost unfocused, as if they were seeing right through everything in front of them.

"The stars are veiled." Zera said, almost sensing her brother moving closer to them.

"Something stirs in the East," Legolas said. "A sleepless malice." he looked at Aragorn. "The Eye of the enemy is moving."

Zera felt a cold shiver fall down her spine as she spun to face the Golden Hall.

"Zera?" Aragorn said, concern clear in his voice.

"He is here!" Legolas said, alarmed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood with Pippin and Merry, the next morning as Gandalf explained what Pippin had seen when he foolishly touched the Palantir the night before. Zera rested her hand on Pippin's shoulder and gave him the best reassuring smile she could but the young hobbit couldn't return it. She could see he was haunted by what he saw.

"Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan." Gandalf said. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." Zera tensed, knowing what the wizard was about to say. "He knows the heirs of Elendil have come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed, there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men." Gandalf focused on Theoden. "If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden said. "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Zera and Aragorn looked at the king, not quite believing what he was saying.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked.

Zera stepped forward. "You would allow countless women and children and good men to die merely because the Steward decided he was going to be selfish? You ask what you owe Gondor. Tell me, King, even if you do not owe them anything, would you really be able to have all those deaths resting on your shoulders?"

"I will go." Aragorn said before Theoden could respond to Zera.

"No." Gandalf said.

Aragorn looked at him. "They must be warned."

"They will be." Gandalf reassured him. He moved closer, motioning Zera over as well. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships."

Aragorn and Zera met Gandalf's eyes before the wizard turned back to the others.

"Understand this," he said. "things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." he looked at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood with Eowyn, Theoden and Eomer inside Meduseld. Zera was trying to convince the king that he needed to be prepared for when Gondor needed help. She wasn't sure she was getting through.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith!" Aragorn shouted, running in. "The Beacons are lit!" he stopped. "Gondor calls for aid."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked to Theoden, waiting for the king's response.

"And Rohan will answer." Theoden said finally. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Zera looked at Eomer as he bowed. She watched him gently pat his sister's arm before leaving. Zera exhaled slowly. She moved outside with the others, securing her cloak around her neck as she moved. While the others still wore the elven cloaks they were given, Zera had started using her black one again. Something about it made her feel safer. She did still wear the leaf clasp though, showing herself as part of the fellowship.

Quickly securing Riniel's saddle, Zera mounted her horse and moved to wait for the others. She watched Eomer mount his horse and look her way. Their eyes met and a silent word was exchanged before Eomer turned to his men.

"Now is the hour," he called out. "Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!"

Filing out of the city at the front of the group with her brother, friends, Eomer and the king, Zera glanced back at Edoras wondering if it would be the last time she saw the great city.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, go figure. I break just as they're getting ready for war. I'm sensing a pattern but that could be lack of sleep talking. So, kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks, as always, for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chapter 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gents with the next Zera chapter. We're close to the final battle of Middle Earth. First the siblings and their two friends have a stop to make. I'm gonna aim for this to be short but knowing my luck, it won't be. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stroked Riniel after removing her saddle and let her eyes wander up the mountain in front of her. She grew more uneasy the longer she was near it. She knew the tales of the mountain. She also knew who dwelled in the mountain. The Army of the Dead.

"The horses are restless," she heard Legolas said. "and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said.

Zera walked over as Gimli spoke.

"That road there," he said. "where does that lead?"

Zera stopped beside Eomer. "It is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return." Eomer said. "That mountain is evil."

Zera followed Eomer away from Legolas and Gimli but her eyes were still drawn to the mountain.

"Zera," Zera looked at Eomer. "are you okay?"

Zera glanced at the mountain then back at Eomer. "I think I am just tired from all the riding."

Eomer nodded. "Come, let's rest some before eating."

Zera smiled and followed Eomer.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera knew she should have been sleeping. As inappropriate as it was given where they were and why they were there, she was wrapped in Eomer's arms in his tent and she should have been able to sleep fine but there was something about the mountain that was preventing her from resting.

Figuring she shouldn't risk waking Eomer with her restlessness, she gently slipped from his hold and left the tent.

"My lady," She turned and saw one of the guards walked towards her. "King Theoden requests your presence."

Zera nodded. "Very well."

She followed the guard to Theoden's tent and walked in, only to find Aragorn there too.

"Brother?" she asked.

Before Aragorn could respond, Theoden stood straight in front of the person he'd been talking to.

"I take my leave." he said. He nodded to both Zera and Aragorn before leaving the tent.

The hooded figure Theoden had been talking to stood and dropped his hood back. The siblings bowed their heads.

"Lord Elrond." they greeted the elf.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond said. "Arwen is dying."

Zera turned sharply to look at her brother. The shock was clear on his face, as was the heartache Elrond's words had caused.

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor." Elrond went on. "The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end." Aragorn said. "But his."

Elrond looked almost prideful. "You ride to war but not to victory." he stepped forward. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You are outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." Zera said.

Elrond seemed hesitant with his next words. "There are those who dwell in the mountain."

A strong gust of wind blew through the tent as Zera and Aragorn stared at Elrond in disbelief.

"Murderers," Aragorn said. "traitors. You would call upon them to fight?"

"They believe in nothing." Zera said. "They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond said. He pushed his cloak aside and revealed a sword at least three feet in length. "Anduril, the Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil."

Zera stared at the sword in awe as Aragorn approached Elrond. He looked at the sword, his eyes saying he almost didn't believe it was real. He reached up to take it from Elrond's hands.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil." Aragorn said as he took the sword and stared at the hilt. Almost hesitantly, he put his hand on the hilt and quickly pulled the blade from its sheath. He held it up right, and stared at the blade. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly then any that walks this earth." Elrond said. "Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be." he looked at Zera. "Both of you. Take the Dimholot road."

Zera moved closer to her brother's side as Aragorn blinked and lowered the sword.

"Ónen i-Estel Edain." Elrond said. _I give hope to Men._

"Ú-chebin Estel anim." Aragorn said. _I keep none for myself._

Brother and sister looked at each other as Aragorn slid Anduril back into its sheath.

"I will follow you wherever, brother." Zera said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera slid Riniel's saddle on her and set about securing it.

"So, it is true then."

Zera sighed. "Yes, Eomer it is."

"And you must go?" Eomer asked.

Zera nodded as she looked at him. "We must, if we are to win this war."

Eomer stepped up to Zera and placed his hand over hers where she had it resting on the saddle.

"Promise me one thing." he said.

"Anything."

"Be safe."

Zera smiled. "As safe as I ever am, I promise."

In silence, the two finished getting Riniel ready before Eomer stood back and watched Zera walk her horse away to meet Aragorn.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aragorn and Zera led Brego and Riniel towards the Dimholt road. They could feel the horses getting more nervous the closer they got but they stayed with their masters.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli said, surprising the two.

Aragorn sighed. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas said, appearing on Aragorn's right with his horse, set to go.

"You might as well accept it." Gimli said. "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn and Zera exchanged looks. Zera smiled. Gimli was right, they weren't going anywhere without the two. Giving them both a nod, the four mounted their horses and rode the rest of the way through camp to the Dimholt road.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Short...ish. The next chapter will probably be either second to last or third to last. All depends on how far it goes. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chapter 12

Begin Transmission

*slips passed sleeping dogs* *looks around* *sees readers* Hey guys! *sees dogs move* *eyes bug* Crap. *runs* *twenty minutes later* *pants* Okay, I think I lost them. * stands straight* Hey guys, Lacy here. Um, sorry about the lack of posting. I know I'd been posting pretty much every day since I started but I needed a small break from Zera. However, I'm back now! And we're probably at the second to last, nope, third to last chapter of the story. In this chapter, we'll have the Army of the Dead, the battle of Minas Tirith and I think that's it. Not sure. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera's uneasy feeling grew as she listened to Legolas tell the tale of the Army of the Dead.

"Zera," Aragorn called Zera's attention. Zera looked at him. "we will walk the horses from here."

Zera nodded and dismounted Riniel. Stroking the restless horse's mane, Zera waited for the other before continuing.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away." Gimli whispered as they approached a stone entrance.

"The way is shut." Legolas read above the entrance. "It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A strong howling gust of wind came inside, scaring the horses away. Zera struggled to hold onto Riniel but the horse easily took off after Brego.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said, sword drawn.

Without hesitation, he walked right into cave and disappeared into the darkness. Zera pulled her own sword and quickly followed her brother. Legolas hesitated for only a moment before following the two, leaving Gimli alone.

"Well this is something unheard of!" he said. "An elf will go underground while a dwarf dare not?" he seemed to give in. "Ahh, I'd never hear the end of it."

With that, he quickly followed the others.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Who enters my domain?"

Zera turned with her brother and the others and saw the King of the Dead appear behind them.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn addressed the king.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me." Aragorn said.

The king let out a chilling laugh that sent a cold shiver down Zera's spine as the four were quickly surrounded by the Army of the Dead. Oh this was not good.

"The way is shut." The king said. "It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it." the dead closed in tightly. "The way is shut. Now you must die."

The king moved towards Aragorn and Legolas fired an arrow, only for it to go right through the king.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said.

"None, but the King of Gondor may command me!"

Aragorn held Anduril up straight and as the king swung, so did Aragorn, blocking the dead king's blow.

"That blade was broken." The king said, almost in shock.

Aragorn grabbed the king's throat and held Anduril close. "It has been remade." he shoved the king back and looked at the army. "Fight for us and regain your honor." he moved around the circle. "What say you?" he held out Anduril. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn." Gimli said. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn said. "Fight for me! And I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" he pointed his sword directly at the king. "What say you?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aragorn stood beside Zera as they sailed on the Black ships towards Minas Tirith.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked.

Zera smiled. "To fight for our people? Our city? Always."

"And for Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked.

Zera looked at him. "Without a second thought."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood tall beside her brother in front of the Army of Dead. The king stood in front.

"Release us." he said.

"Bad idea." Gimli piped up from behind. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads. Despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." the king said.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn said. "Go, be at peace."

The king smiled as a strong gust blew and the army blew away with the wind. Zera and Aragorn looked at Gandalf, who bowed his head in respect to them. His face said it all. The heirs of Gondor had returned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so that was shorter then planned. But that's okay. And I may have been wrong about how many chapters were left. Dunno, I've got to plan it out completely in my head. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. Chapter 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We've reached it. The final battle of Middle Earth. We've lost a lot along the way, gained people and have fought many tough battles. This one though, this will decide the fate of Middle Earth. This battle gives Frodo the chance he needs to destroy the ring. We'll have two more chapters after this so...have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood with Legolas and Eomer as Gandalf tried to see if he could locate Frodo.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn said, his arms crossed while his back faced the others.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf said. "He has suffered a defeat, yes but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli said from the Steward's chair. "Let him rot. Why should we care?"

Gandalf looked at him. "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gimli exhaled, his face deflated. That took the air right out of the little bugger.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said, almost a whisper.

"No," Aragorn said, facing the others. "there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Zera frowned, unable to see what her brother was thinking. "How?"

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands." Aragorn said. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughed at Aragorn's words, not believing what his friend was saying.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves," Zera said, seeing her brother's plan. "but we can give Frodo his chance. If we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf said. "He will not take the bait."

"Certainty of death." Gimli said. "Small chance of success." he shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera looked at the tunic that had been laid out for her. It was black and held the White Tree of Gondor. The seal of hers and Aragorn's people. She knew it was meant to go in place of her dress along with the pants beside it but she would wear the tunic over her dress. As long as the dress held its power, she wouldn't go into battle without it.

Pulling the tunic on, Zera secured the new belt she'd been given along with the bracers and boots. Her hair had been woven into a tight braid down her back and had a silver clip at the top, also showing the White Tree.

"You are a true heir of Gondor."

Zera turned and smiled at Eomer. "I may look it but I do not feel it."

Eomer walked in and returned the smile. "You will, when the time comes."

Zera shook her head. "How do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because while you may be scared and even uncertain, I can see the good in your heart." Eomer said. "I can see you have it in you to see this through to the end."

Zera smiled and boldly kissed Eomer. "You are a good man."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The army stopped outside the Black gate, which was sealed shut.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn looked at Zera. She nodded and they spurred their horses forward, towards the gate. Legolas, Gandalf and Eomer followed. They stopped just before the gate.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called out. "Let justice be done upon him!"

The group waited in anticipation for some kind of response. As Zera looked around, she clutched the pendent around her neck, feeling its strength and power. She replayed Eomer's words to her and felt her fear disappear.

The gate started to creak moments before it began to open. As the gate opened further, hordes of orcs could be seen marching forward.

"Fall back!" Aragorn called. "Fall back!"

Zera wasted no time turning Riniel around and heading back to where the army still stood. She was some of the men moving backwards and knew how they left. Ten thousand versus what was left of Rohan and Gondor. They were doomed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stayed back as Aragorn addressed the men.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers!" Aragorn said. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day, we fight!" He held Anduril high in the air. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Zera drew her sword, as did everyone else, and smiled proudly at her brother. She had been right, the throne wasn't lost to them and she would follow her brother, her king to death.

Wisely, they sent the horses away and as the army of Mordor surrounded them, Zera hoped Frodo could finally destroy the ring.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"The eagles are coming!" Zera heard Pippin cry over the battle.

She bashed an orc's face in with the hilt of her sword before slitting the throat of another. She looked up as the eagles came swooping in, heading right for the Nazgul, who screeched in protest. Zera turned, taking out two more orcs, just in time to see Aragorn fall to the ground.

"Aragorn!" she called, fearing the worst.

She saw a troll making its way to him and reached into the earth for anything that could slow the beast. But Mordor was a barren land, there were no living plants, not even deep under ground. Zera slashed through orc after orc to reach her brother but it seemed the filthy beasts were fighting to keep everyone away from him, as she saw no one else could get through either.

Suddenly, the two armies froze. A cloud appeared over the Black Tower. The Great Eye burned as the tower began to collapse. The Eye moved back and forth, quickly, as if looking for a way out. As the tower hit the ground, a great explosion shattered the tower into dust.

The orcs started scattering, as if realizing what had occurred and knowing they were in trouble. The explosion engulfed Sauron's army as the plain falls away, dragging the orcs into a deep chasm. The Army of the West rejoiced as the Mordor army was swallowed into the ground.

Zera moved to Aragorn's side and helped him stand as they watched. To the army's shock, Mt. Doom erupted, sending lava and molten rock everywhere. The hearts of the Fellowship stopped. Sam. Frodo. Tears fell down Zera's face as it appeared their friends were gone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera sat with the others outside Frodo's room in Minas Tirith. Thankfully the two young hobbits had been found, sitting on a rock away from the lava. Gandalf and the eagles had saved them. Sam was up and around while Frodo was taking longer to heal, as he was recovering from not only physical wounds but mental ones as well.

"You're not wearing your normal dress." Gimli noticed.

Zera looked down at the deep purple dress she wore. "It was ruined in the battle. A new one was in order anyway, after everything."

Gimli smiled. "Take no offense, your highness, but it is weird seeing you in something not black."

Zera smiled. "No offense taken and I am still Zera, Gimli. The coronation has not happened yet."

Laughter interrupted their talk. Everyone turned to Frodo's room. The laughter was that of Gandalf and Frodo.

"He's awake." Merry said with a smile.

Merry and Pippin charged into the room first, jumping on Frodo's bed, happy to see their friend alive. Gimli and Legolas were next. The dwarf seemed more happy then the hobbits about Frodo's health. Legolas held a proud smile on his face, his happiness showing through. Aragorn and Zera stepped into the room next and both broke into smiles as they moved to stand around Frodo's bed. Zera could feel Sam's presence in the door way and let a tear run down her face. They'd lost so many but in the end, they were together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*exhales* Well, I whined about the battle scene, not nearly as much as Helm's Deep but a good bit but it's done now. We've got two chapters left. The coronation and end is not next, though. No, I've got a special chapter planned and I think you'll all really like it. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. Chapter 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with my special chapter for Zera. Now, obviously there was a bit of time between Frodo's healing and the coronation cause it takes time to plan things like that and clean everyone up so they don't look like they've been through hell. *pauses* Even if they have. So this chapter is going to be what Zera's goes through during that time. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera knew if anyone saw her, they'd most likely have a fit. But this was about the only place in Minas Tirith where someone wasn't asking her to come be fitted for her dress. A white dress at that. She didn't care if Minas Tirith was the White City, she hated the color. Okay, so sitting at the very end of the top level with her legs dangling down wasn't that safe but she felt free here. And considering how much freedom she used to have, it was a nice feeling.

"You're not planning on jumping, are you?"

Zera smiled at the teasing tone in Eomer's voice. "No, I'm not going to jump. It's a long way down and sorceresses can't fly." she looked over her shoulder. "At least not alone."

Eomer held out a hand and helped Zera to her feet.

"You have people looking for you." Eomer said.

Zera winced. "I know. They want to fit me for my coronation dress, no matter how many times I tell them I will not wear it."

"It cannot be that bad." Eomer said.

"It is white, Eomer." Zera said. "Completely white."

Eomer smirked. "We will not know where you end and the dress begins."

Zera rolled her eyes. "Oh very funny." they started back towards the Citadel. "Aragorn is talking to whomever it is that decides to see if it is alright that I wear another color."

"Whatever you wear," Eomer said. "you will be beautiful."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera looked at the dress she was going to wear for the coronation.

"Well, at least it's not white." she muttered. The dress was a deep royal blue that ran to the ground. It had a deep V neck line and a diamond broach at the breast. It had cap sleeves and a tight bodice. She looked at the cloak that went with the dress. It was a light lavender color.

Running her fingers over the dress and cloak, Zera looked around her chambers. Life was definitely different.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You stole my hiding spot, brother."

Aragorn laughed as Zera came up behind him. "You are not the only one who needs to hide, Zera."

Zera sighed and looked out over the land. "It's weird. We always talked about this life, holding the throne but at the same time we ran from it." she looked at her brother. "I do not know about you but the idea of having the live a certain way scares me."

Aragorn nodded. "No, it scares me as well. But as you have told me many times, this is who we were born to be. This is our rightful place." he smiled. "The only thing left is to ask ourselves if we are ready to take our place."

Zera turned to look at the White Tree and the Citadel as she thought over her brother's words. She nodded.

"I am ready." she said.

Aragorn hugged her. "As am I."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Her hair back in a tight braid with the silver clip at the top, Zera fastened her cloak. She exhaled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I do not look like me." she said softly.

"You look beautiful."

She turned to Eomer, who was standing by her bed, watching her with a small smile.

"I do not think, no," she paused. "I know I would not be able to do this without you and my brother."

Eomer stepped forward and brushed a few strands of hair from Zera's face. "You have more strength then you think, Zera. You have proven that many times over."

Zera smiled and gladly met Eomer half way, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Eomer held Zera close and she wrapped her arms around him, more grateful then she could ever say that he was there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, not long but it was okayed by the person the chapter is for. Katie, you can stop squealing now. *holds ear* Please. Alright people, one chapter left. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. Chapter 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the last chapter of Zera. It's the coronation of Aragorn and Zera. It's gonna be short and mostly from Zera's POV. Um, wow, short AN. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Zera.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera stood just behind Aragorn as Gandalf placed the crown on his head. Her own was already in place and didn't feel as strange as she thought it was going to. They had their backs to the people of Gondor while Gimli stood on her right, holding the pillow where the crowns had been sitting. The dwarf almost had tears in his eyes as Gandalf slid the crown into place on Aragorn's head.

Once it was in place, Aragorn and Zera looked at each other before moving to the top step of the Citadel. They both exhaled before turning to face the people of Gondor. The large crowd broke into cheers.

Zera listened to Aragorn speak the few words he prepared before he started singing an old Elvish song.

The two made their way through the people, Eowyn and Faramir with them. Zera dropped a step behind her brother as Eomer appeared at her side, taking her hand as he walked beside her. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Any nerves she felt vanished as he returned the smile and she caught sight of Aragorn smiling at them over his shoulder.

Legolas appeared in front of them but Zera's eyes were behind the elf. She saw Elrond and the elder elf had an almost sad but proud smile on his face. Zera's wondering at this was answered when Legolas moved aside and Arwen appeared from behind one of the flags. Zera smiled as her brother stepped forward, looking like he couldn't believe his eyes. He took the flag Arwen was holding and handed it off moments before he captured Arwen in a long kiss.

Along with everyone else, Zera and Eomer started clapping and cheering.

Continuing through the people, the four, as Arwen was now with them, came upon four small hobbits. Zera looked at their faces, they all seemed to have aged, matured since everything began. None more so then Frodo.

The four hobbits started to bow but Aragorn stopped them.

"My friends," he said. The hobbits looked up in surprise. "you bow to no one."

As one, Aragorn and Zera dropped to one knee, Arwen and Eomer following their example. Slowly, the people of Gondor did as well until everyone was bowing to the true heroes of Middle Earth.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*some time later*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Zera sat under the White Tree with a book open in her lap. The sun was beginning to set, taking away her light from reading but she'd actually closed the book some time ago. She was watching her daughter, Leila play with her cousin Kian. The little girl and boy had been born mere days apart and were as inseparable as Aragorn and Zera. It had been four long years since everything with the ring had begun and the world had changed so much. There was peace now, people were safe and happy and Gondor was once again the shining city Boromir wanted it to be.

She smiled as the kids giggled and ran around. Everything was good, as it should be. Middle Earth was now living in the time of Men and it looked to be a good time for everyone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it kids. Zera had run her course and it's over. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had an awesome time writing it, that's for sure. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you so much for sticking it out and reading.

End Transmission


End file.
